


Эффективные методы

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Spies & Secret Agents, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Изменить Джейн Бонд, переломить и впихнуть в привычные рамки — задача не просто невыполнимая, а совершенно немыслимая, но М решительно бросается на покорение этого рубежа.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleshiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/gifts).



— Что вы думаете о ней? — спрашивает М однажды, когда Таннер, отчитавшись о прогрессе очередной операции агента 007, собирается покинуть кабинет.  
— Она самый эффективный агент в отделе “два нуля”. — Больше всего Таннеру хочется сделать вид, что он не понимает, о ком речь, но это было бы просто глупо. И всё равно он чуть заминается, прежде чем ответить, что, разумеется, замечает М.  
— Я просто хочу лучше понимать, с кем имею дело, — поясняет она мягко, словно успокаивая и стараясь не спугнуть. Таким тоном говорят обычно с вечно подозрительными бездомными животными, но М он удаётся из рук вон плохо.  
Таннеру на миг приходит в голову, что ей определённо не стоит использовать этот тон в разговоре с Бонд, но он тут же отбрасывает эту мысль. Он не хочет ничего знать об их отношениях и тем более не желает в это лезть. Или позволять кому-либо себя в это втянуть.  
— Спросите лучше Манипенни, — предпринимает он ещё одну попытку, — я не так хорошо знаю Бонд.  
М пренебрежительно фыркает:  
— Бросьте, мистер Таннер. Если бы я хотела знать мнение мисс Манипенни, я бы спросила её. Меня же интересует, что думаете о Бонд именно вы.  
— Я думаю, — медленно говорит Таннер и делает глубокий вдох. Он уже знает, что М блестяще умеет добиваться своего (разве что с Бонд это пока не прокатывает), и сейчас понимает, что дешевле просто сдаться. — Я думаю, мэм, что вам стоит быть с ней поосторожнее. Никто никогда не может сказать заранее, что именно Бонд примет за приглашение к игре или флирт, но, по моему опыту, этим может оказаться что угодно: от строгого выговора до выстрела в упор.  
— Мне кажется, я спрашивала ваше мнение об агенте 007, а не о том, как именно мне стоит с ней себя вести, — сухо замечает М и поджимает губы. — Вам не кажется, что она слишком импульсивна и склонна к пренебрежению правилами?  
— Это её стиль работы. И он пока что даёт исключительные результаты.  
— Она не способна просчитывать последствия собственных действий. Я читала отчёты и не могла не обратить внимание на то, как часто её легкомыслие и безрассудство, которые вы так деликатно назвали “стилем работы”, приводят к ненужным жертвам.  
— Сопутствующий ущерб, — парирует Таннер, но знает, что и сам не поверил бы себе. Смерть следует за Бонд по пятам, и он соврал бы, если бы сказал, что его самого это никогда не беспокоило. Вот только в отличие от М он знает, что дело вовсе не в легкомыслии и безрассудстве. — Она всегда доводит дело до конца, и мне кажется, что для МИ-6 это должно иметь приоритетное значение. Цифры на её стороне, — добавляет он и получает за это быстрый неодобрительный взгляд. Никто не любит, когда против него обращают его же оружие, а особенно это не нравится начальству.   
— Спасибо, мистер Таннер, — холодно благодарит М и отпускает его.  
(Возможно, думает Таннер годы спустя, его самого спасло от Бонд только то, что он всегда умел следовать собственным советам и обладал достаточно хорошо развитым инстинктом самосохранения, чтобы не дразнить тигра в клетке. М, при всех её достоинствах и при всём глубоком уважении, которое испытывает к ней Таннер, этими талантами не обладала.)

 

Перед обаятельным нахальством Бонд не способен устоять никто. Она улыбается с лукавым озорством Тома Сойера, умело отвлекает глубокими вырезами от брызг крови на манжетах, влюбляется каждый раз с подкупающей искренностью и пугающе равнодушно перешагивает через мёртвые тела бывших любовников (а потом глушит так и не выпущенные на волю эмоции золотистым бурбоном и терпким мартини с водкой, но об этом знают лишь очень немногие), и есть в ней что-то такое, от чего перехватывает дыхание, а под рёбрами тянет непонятной обречённостью.  
Изменить её, переломить и впихнуть в привычные рамки — задача не просто невыполнимая, а совершенно немыслимая, но М решительно бросается на покорение этого рубежа ещё прежде, чем успевает осознать фатальную ошибочность подобной тактики. А может быть, она так и не осознаёт этого, как не осознаёт и того, что позволяет Бонд втянуть себя в игру при первой же встрече, первым же обменом осторожных, прощупывающих словесных уколов.  
— Ваша потрясающая самоуверенность заслуживает места в палате мер и весов, — бросает в сердцах М.  
— Это место уже занято нашим королевством, — парирует Бонд и улыбается так дразняще, что Манипенни, случайно оказавшаяся в кабинете в этот момент, почему-то вдруг смущается, словно стала свидетелем чего-то слишком интимного.  
Впрочем, она чувствует себя так каждый раз, когда наблюдает их пикировки.

 

М не перестаёт подчёркивать, что Бонд умеет добывать информацию исключительно через постель, прикрывается интересами государства для удовлетворения своей зависимости от азартных игр и адреналина, тратит казенные средства на наряды и дорогие машины и воспринимает миссии как захватывающую компьютерную игру, в которой побеждает тот, кто пройдёт уровень самым экстравагантным способом.  
Бонд, тонко улыбаясь чётко очерченными губами с приглушённого бордового цвета помадой, исподволь, балансируя на грани хамства, намекает, что М слишком плохо представляет себе реальную оперативную работу, напрочь лишена женской интуиции и чувства юмора и не способна воспринимать факты, если те не выражены в цифрах и не сопровождаются статистическим анализом, а ещё безопасности Британии определённо пошло бы на пользу, если бы М научилась хоть немного расслабляться.  
Если послушать их перепалки, то можно решить, что чары Бонд терпят сокрушительное поражение, разбиваясь вдребезги о броню презрительной консервативности М, а строгая принципиальность последней и стремление к контролю обламываются о неприятие агентом 007 каких-либо навязанных извне рамок.  
Но во взгляде М, когда та говорит о лучшем из своих людей, сквозят неподдельная теплота и искренняя гордость, и голос Бонд, если при ней кто-то смеет неуважительно отозваться о начальстве, приобретает жёсткие нотки, отбивающие у всех какое-либо желание продолжать тему, и каким-то образом эти две женщины, столь кардинально не похожие друг на друга и категорически не способные найти общий язык, кажутся всей остальной МИ-6 неразделимым целым, тем единственным, что всегда остаётся неизменным и служит своего рода символом их организации.  
Все знают, что М становится особенно раздражительной и напряжённой, когда 007 отправляется на действительно опасные миссии; многие знают, что преданность 007 Англии и МИ-6 давно и необратимо перетекла в преданность лично М.   
Те, кто знаком с Джейн Бонд достаточно хорошо, печально вздыхают и качают головой: мол, она в кои-то веки столкнулась с противником, который ей не по зубам. Уж им-то прекрасно известна привычка Бонд влюбляться в достойных врагов — и смертельно, до разбитого сердца разочаровываться в них в тот момент, когда они наконец ей уступают.

 

На светло-сером шёлке кровь выглядит безобразным грязным пятном, и Джейн, оглядывая себя в зеркало, испытывает мимолётную досаду: эта блузка чертовски ей шла.  
Боли она почти не чувствует, но обезболивающие играют дурную шутку, туманя сознание и лишая восприятие окружающего мира столь необходимой для выживания остроты. К счастью, Джейн сейчас в безопасности, здесь, в просторной лондонской квартире, обставленной несколько небрежно, но не без вкуса, ей можно ничего не опасаться.  
— Если вы запачкали ковёр, я вас уволю, — заявляет Оливия Мэнсфилд. Джейн криво улыбается её отражению и оборачивается.  
— Я была крайне осторожна. Не хотелось бы, чтобы ваш муж, вернувшись из командировки, начал задавать неудобные вопросы об изменениях в интерьере.  
— Ваше ранение смертельно и вы пришли, чтобы успеть сообщить мне какие-то данные особой важности? Потому что это было бы единственным оправданием вашему вторжению в мою частную жизнь. Вы вообще не должны знать этот адрес, откуда он у вас? — Голос М звучит резко и требовательно, но взгляд с беспокойством ощупывает Бонд, и даже насмешливая ухмылка 007, похоже, не раздражает её, как обычно. (Помада в кои-то веки стёрлась, но губы всё равно кажутся слишком резко очерченными, и Оливия понимает вдруг, что это их естественная форма, а не эффект от подводки.)  
— Я хороший шпион, мэм, — горделиво отвечает Джейн. Сознание куда-то уплывает, и она уже не уверена, что дело действительно в таблетках. — Я умею получать информацию не только через постель.  
М пренебрежительно фыркает; её пальцы с выдающей богатый опыт точностью движений ощупывают рану Джейн, и той приходит в голову, что, быть может, М знает о полевой работе гораздо больше, чем все привыкли считать. В том досье, которое Джейн удалось в своё время добыть, ничего такого не было, но кто сказал, что этому досье стоит верить?  
— Я в порядке, мэм, — заверяет она, отбросив наконец наигранность и неизменно присутствующий в её голосе вызов, и бережно накрывает ладонь М своей. — Я просто хотела почувствовать себя в безопасности.  
— Вы зря пришли сюда, — вздыхает М уже без каких-либо признаков раздражения. Она осторожно высвобождает руку, мягким, поглаживающим движением касается пальцев Бонд, прежде чем отстраниться. — Я знаю, на что вы рассчитываете, но это была плохая идея.  
— Потому что вы не одобряете моих вкусов и считаете, что я не способна ни на что настоящее?  
— Нет, потому что вы — моя подчинённая, а я всегда считала служебные романы крайне неудачной идеей.  
Джейн озадаченно хмыкает. Прямота М, неожиданно переставшей делать вид, что не понимает намёков, сбивает с толку. Она ожидала чего угодно, но только не спокойного признания того, что Оливия Мэнсфилд уже успела просчитать все возможности и произвести оценку потенциального ущерба. Она не напоминает о том, что значительно старше Джейн, не смущается, не призывает проявить благоразумие, не отвергает возмущённо саму мысль о том, что может нравиться другой женщине и, тем более, может отвечать взаимностью. Хотя, если уж быть откровенной, именно этого Джейн следовало ожидать. С самого начала.  
— Вам нужно к врачу, Джейн. — М ловит её взгляд, пытаясь этим добавить своим словам убедительности. Джейн с трудом фокусируется и неуверенно кивает, а затем пытается поцеловать М.  
— Вам нужно к врачу, — настойчиво повторяет та, уклоняясь и позволяя губам Бонд лишь чуть коснуться её собственных. — Считайте это приказом.  
— Я чертовски плохо умею следовать приказам. — Джейн не понимает, что происходит, почему М реагирует не так, как обычно, но и не так, как ей бы хотелось. Ситуация выходит из-под контроля, но Джейн начинает понимать, что не владела ею, возможно, с самого начала. Эта мысль одновременно возбуждает, раздражает и вызывает растерянность, и если первые два чувства давно изучены ею вдоль и поперёк, но третье знакомо весьма поверхностно, и Джейн не сталкивалась с ним очень давно.  
— Я знаю. Но приказы — это единственное, что я могу тебе дать.  
Сознание плывёт всё сильнее, голова начинает кружиться — верные признаки потери крови, — и Джейн, разочарованно выдохнув, неохотно признаёт про себя, что М права. Ей действительно нужно к врачу.  
Она отступает на шаг и повторяет это вслух, а затем позволяет М сделать всё самой.  
(Оливия искренне надеется, что 007 никогда не узнает, насколько близка была в ту ночь к тому, чтобы сломить её сопротивление. Ещё один вздох, ещё одно прикосновение, чуть меньше крови и чуть больше настойчивости — она слишком хорошо умеет анализировать и просчитывать и отлично понимает, что было бы дальше. Раз в жизни Бонд не хватило интуиции, и Оливия Мэнсфилд не до конца уверена, рада ли этому.)

 

Многие в МИ-6 считают, что М и 007 словно бы уравновешивают друг друга: строгий расчёт против отчаянной импровизации, консерватизм ушедшего столетия против неудержимой прогрессивности настоящего, наступающего будущему на пятки, прямолинейная резкость против тонкой, не всегда распознаваемой иронии, — и до тех пор, пока это остаётся так, есть кто-то, кто способен держать 007 в упряжке, и есть кто-то, кто способен вынудить М пойти на рискованные меры.  
Об истинном раскладе сил догадываются, быть может, только два человека, слишком преданные им обоим, чтобы поделиться с кем-либо своими наблюдениями.  
Но правду знают только сами Оливия Мэнсфилд и Джейн Бонд.  
А может быть, её не знают даже они.


End file.
